Please Please Please Let Me Get What I Want
by NinaGold
Summary: AU. Bobby Gold and Belle French are two new students at Storybrooke High School. Bobby is a quiet, introverted boy, and Belle is an outgoing, friendly bookworm. And as they say, Opposites attract!
1. Chapter 1

Bobby Gold did his best to ignore the eyes of all the other kids staring at him as he walked the hallway of Storybrooke High School. He had moved to Storybrooke almost a week before from Great Neck, New York, with his father, Ian, and their live in housekeeper, Nora. Bobby's mother had died the previous winter, and Ian could no longer stand Great Neck, couldn't live with the memories. So when he was offered the position at the bank in Storybrooke, he jumped at the chance.

"You'll see, son," Ian had told him when he broke the news of the move, "It'll be whole new life in Maine. As soon as you get settled in, you'll love it!" So that was that. Bobby had lived in Great Neck his whole life, and now he was starting a new school in a whole new town.

As the students gathered in the auditorium for assembly, a tall boy with sandy hair walked up to Bobby.

"Hi! I'm David Nolan," he said, "And this is my girlfriend, Mary Margaret Blanchard." He nodded toward the girl beside him.

"Bobby Gold. Nice to meet you." They both shook Bobby's hand.

"You can hang out with us, and we can help you find your way around," David said.

"That'll be great. Thanks."

They settled in their seats as the bell rang. Mr. Matheson, the principal, walked up to the podium.

"Good morning, everyone. This year we have two new students with us: Robert Gold, from Great Neck, New York, and Belle French, who is joining us all the way from Melbourne, Australia. Belle, Robert, where are you? Let's make them welcome." Bobby stood up, and he saw a girl a few rows over stand too. As the student body gave the newcomers a round of applause, Belle caught Bobby's eye and gave him a big smile. He blushed and sat back down, wishing he could disappear. He had gone to the same private school with the same kids his whole life. Being the 'new kid on the block' was a new and very uncomfortable experience for him.

David and Mary Margaret showed Bobby to his first class, which was English Lit. The teacher handed him his textbook, and the reading list for the semester, and Bobby took his seat. He was so intent on going over the list, he jumped when someone leaned over and spoke to him.

"I've read almost all the books on this list already. Have you?"

Bobby looked up to see Belle French looking at him. Her blue eyes peered at him over a pair of reading glasses, and her brown hair was pulled into a loose, messy bun. She definitely had that 'cute librarian' thing going, Bobby thought, and it suited her very well.

"Well, I've read quite a few of them," he answered, turning red as a beet, "I like to read, but I like to watch movies more."

Belle gave him another big smile. "Reading is my favorite thing. My mom says I could read before I could talk."

Their conversation was cut short when the teacher called the class to order. Bobby could barely concentrate with Belle sitting right across the aisle. He went over the things he wanted to ask her in his mind, like what kind of books she read, how come she moved here from Australia, what else she liked to do with her spare time. But when the class was over, she grabbed her books and was gone; saying, "See you around," before he could even open his mouth.

The rest of the day went by in a stressful blur. Bobby was relieved when the final bell rang. He found Nora waiting for him when he got home with an after-school snack ready, like she had been since she'd joined the family when he was 8. With everything else in his life turned upside down, Bobby was grateful for at least one thing that was familiar and predictable. After he'd finished his snack, he went upstairs to his room to get started on his homework. He found himself unable to pay attention to his studies, however. The memory of Belle French, her smile, her blue eyes, kept coming to his mind and prevented him from thinking of anything else.

_**Next time, Bobby makes some new friends, and has a run in with some of the 'popular' crowd! Reviews are always welcome!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby had settled into life in Storybrooke, and he had even grown to like it, a little. At least, it wasn't nearly as bad as he had expected. He was surprised to find he actually liked school, and was getting to know some of the other kids, like David and Mary Margaret, who had introduced him to Emma Swan and her boyfriend, Neal. And there was also Belle, of course. Belle was so different from the other girls; different from any girl Bobby had ever known. She was comfortable in her own skin, and she didn't really seem to care that some people thought she was a geek because she was so smart and because she loved to read. She was beautiful enough that she could have easily fit in with the popular girls, but she wasn't really interested. Bobby admired and envied her self-confidence.

One Friday in November, Bobby was walking to class after the free period after lunch with Belle, David and the others, talking about his birthday coming up that weekend. He was so excited about making plans to go out with his friends; he bumped right into Killian Jones. Killian was the captain of the basketball team, and was also the biggest star on the track team. On top of that, all the girls thought he was the best looking guy in school too, which translated into: Campus Big Shot, with the huge ego and swelled head to match.

"What the HELL!" Killian yelled as his books, and Bobby's fell all over the floor.

"Sorry about that, man," Bobby muttered as he bent to pick up his books and help Killian with his.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, spastic little dwarf!"

"Hey, he said he was sorry. It was an accident!" Belle glared at Killian, and their two sets of blue eyes stared each other down.

"Nobody's talking to you, Kangaroo Girl," spoke up Regina Mills, who was part of Killian's group of friends, who all laughed at her nickname for Belle. "Stay out of it."

Belle opened her mouth to reply, but just then, Coach Leroy walked into the center of the crowd.

"All right, back off, Jones," Coach said.

"ME back off, why me!?"

"I told about this kind of thing before, Jones," Coach cut him off. "Any more mouth, and you'll be running double laps all next week at practice."

Killian glared at Bobby, but he walked away leading the other kids in his crowd.

"What is that guy's problem?" Bobby asked, as he watched Killian and his friends leave.

"Killian thinks he's hot shit because he's a big sports hero, and most of the girls follow him around like lovesick puppies," Neal told him, "And Regina Mills is the mayor's daughter. They're like the King and Queen of the A crowd."

"Forget about Killian," David told Bobby, "What is your dad getting you for your birthday?"

Bobby brightened. "I have no clue. He's being real secretive about it though." The incident with Killian and Regina was soon forgotten as Bobby and his new friends got back to more important matters.

The next morning, Bobby came downstairs to find Nora in the kitchen, making banana chocolate chip pancakes, his favorite, like she had done for his birthday for the last nine years. His father was sitting at the table, having coffee and reading the paper.

"There he is," Ian stood up and hugged Bobby. "Happy Birthday, son!"

"Thanks, Dad." Nora set the pancakes and bacon on the table, and gave Bobby a kiss on the cheek as she set his plate in front of him.

"Happy Birthday from me, too, Bobble-Head," Nora ruffled his hair as she called him by the nickname she'd used when he was little, causing Bobby to roll his eyes as he poured syrup on his pancakes.

"Bob, I know your friends are planning to take you out for lunch today," Ian said, "So I thought I'd give you your present now." He handed Bobby a small box. Bobby opened it, and inside was a single key. Bobby was speechless as he held it up.

"You're a senior now," his dad told him, "And with the way you've handled all that's happened this last year, you've proven you're mature enough to have your own car. It's waiting for you in the driveway now."

Bobby jumped up and headed for the front door with his dad and Nora close behind. In the driveway was a blue Kia Optima.

"WOW, Dad," Bobby whispered, "I don't know what to say. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He threw his arms around his father.

"You're welcome, son."

"Can I take her for a spin?"

"Not before you finish your breakfast," Nora said, "And you can't go anywhere in your pajamas!" They all laughed and Bobby hurriedly finished his pancakes and got dressed.

"Have fun with your friends," Ian said as Bobby got behind the wheel, "But remember to be back in time for dinner."

"You got it!" Bobby backed out of the driveway, and headed for Belle's house.

"Oh, my gosh," Belle gasped when she saw the car, "It's gorgeous!"

"Hop in, I want to take you for a spin before we get the others." They pulled out and headed down the street with the windows open.

Bobby picked out a Smiths CD and held it up.

"Do you like these guys? They're kind of out of style, I know, but I think they're good."

"Oh, yeah, that's one of my favorites!" Belle said as he slid it into the player.

They drove around town, singing along with Morrissey as he sang.

**Well, now can you guess where I got the title of the story? ;)**


End file.
